


Bound

by missmallorymarie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dungeon Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert, Restraints, Self Insert, he's in a dungeon and you go have sex with him, not like a RELATIONSHIP relationship but you've definitely banged Runaan before, not like a sex dungeon but like, of sorts, steamy hot elf sex, tdp, unusual non human peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: You didn't mean to start semi-regularly having sex with the leader of one of the most notorious moonshadow elf assassin groups. But it happened, and now after having not seen him in months, he is being held captive in essentially the basement of your place of employment. You decide to pay him a friendly visit.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Quoth Monty Python, "And now for something completely different."
> 
> Hey guys, long time no see. I know I promised more Shiro, but I've been struck by inspiration for something else at the moment. I binged my way through The Dragon Prince today and hoooo boy I have thoughts on it but.... I have more thoughts about Runaan than anything. Raise your hands if you, too, are thirsty for that elf dong.
> 
> Anyway, I got super randomly inspired with this and it's going up past midnight. I did a speedrun with this bad boy. Please tell me in the comments if you catch anything my eye did not catch in my hasty editing. 
> 
> Enjoy, and come scream with me.

Never in your life had you run this fast. Each step you landed was torturous on your ankles as you rushed down the winding corridor to the depths of the palace dungeon. When word had spread that the King’s assassin had been captured, you had the gut feeling that you knew who it was. You didn’t know what compelled you to rush to him, or what you would say to get past the guards, but you knew you had to see him. You were hardly more than acquaintances who had shared more than a few intimate evenings together, but there was something about him that pulled you in.

 _Damned elf_ , you cursed him in the back of your mind.

As you neared the bottom of the stairway, you took a moment to catch your breath and straighten out your attire. Nothing would look quite as suspicious as arriving to the dungeon entrance looking like a breathless hot mess. You held your head high and shoulders back as you gracefully descended the remaining stairs and approaching the guards.

“State your business,” one of the young men demanded. You could tell the events of the past 24 hours had left him shaken, detecting the quiver in his voice.

“There’s a prisoner that needs interrogating, is there not?” you responded. Perhaps that was a bit harsh. The poor fellow seemed terrified enough as it was. You sighed and tried again. “I was under the impression that Lord Viren would want as many as possible to try and get that cretin to talk.”

“W-well, Lord Viren hasn’t told us to expect anyone, so…” the second guard stammered, equally, if not more frightened that the first.

“Guys, come on. It’s me,” you said, dropping the professional façade and looking past theirs, seeing them not as colleagues, but as comrades with whom you had shared the days of your adolescence. “I’m just trying to get in there and ask the bloke some questions. I won’t be long and Lord Viren will never have to know –“

“’Lord Viren will never have to know’ _what_ , precisely?”

You froze as the former king’s righthand man exited the door through which you were trying to gain passage. The expression he bore was neither particularly unfriendly nor particularly welcoming. He quirked a brow in your direction, and you swallowed hard. You were sure you were in for it now, when his countenance relaxed and he chuckled.

“Ah, I tease, I tease. You should have seen the looks on your faces,” Viren said with a wave of dismissal. “Don’t worry, I’m not upset. I’m more than welcome to let others attempt to acquire any information from our esteemed guest. All I ask is that you do take care to get anything useful back to me posthaste.”

Something about the way he smiled had always left you slightly unsettled, but you gave your superior a bow in response regardless.

“Thank you, sir. I will try my best. Though, it may prove advantageous if I can ensure complete privacy for, say, a half hour or so?”

“Consider it done. Guards?”

The two stood at full attention, saluting in response.

“Sir! We’ll handle it, sir!”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am due back at my study.” He made it not three steps up before pausing and calling back to you. “Oh, and… _good luck_.”

You gulped at his tone. Sometimes you wondered if your supervisor was acutely aware of just how much he gave you the creeps. Nonetheless, you turned to face the guards yet again. They’d heard the man. As they stepped out of the way, they assured you that if the captive tried any funny stuff, all you had to do was holler and they would be there in an instant. You thanked them, assuring them you knew what you were getting into.

Once you passed that door, you came to a corridor just outside the chamber. You placed a palm against the solid wooden door and took a deep breath, strengthening your resolve one last time before seeing him again. It had been months since your last tryst, after which he’d all but disappeared entirely. You wondered what to expect lying in wait for you beyond that door. Well, there was only one way to find out. You gave the door handle a yank, and in you went.

You put on your best and coyest smile as you carefully sauntered into Runaan’s view.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” you said as you knelt down before him, gently running your fingers along his jaw and stopping at his chin, beckoning him to meet your gaze. “I must say, you know I prefer to be the one restrained, but this is a good look on you,” you purred.

He said nothing, but you could see that fire behind his stare. You bit your lip and gave him a good once over before rising to your feet. It was sure something, having the advantage of height over him for once. You picked up a stray board that had been leaned against the wall of the nearly-empty cell.

“Don’t worry,” you said, barring the door, just on the off chance someone decided to come check up on you. “We won’t be bothered.”

You resumed your position on the ground before him, shamelessly pressing yourself against his exposed chest. Convenient attire Viren had left him in. _Kind of him, really,_ you mused. Snaking a hand around the back of Runaan’s neck, slowly bringing your mouths closer together. There was little to no hesitation on his end as you sealed the gap, hungrily moving your lips against his.

“Now, where were we?” you managed out in breaths. A groan and a jangle of shackles were all the reply you received. Pity, it was, that you didn’t have a spare key to release him from his bindings if only for a little bit. You did so love the way his hands felt against the bare flesh of your back, crushing your form against his in the heat of the moment. You chuckled at the sound of his chains, however, knowing how he must be longing for that as well but could not have it.

“Why…” he began, filling the gaps between your kisses. “Why are you here?”

You broke contact, leaning your forehead against his and looking into his eyes. “Why else? To see you, of course.” You gave him another peck for emphasis.

“You know I have nothing to say to them,” he spat out.

“Well then, it’s a good thing they aren’t part of the conversation, isn’t it?” Holding your position, you began fiddling with your top, unfastening the first few clasps. Breasts now exposed, you pressed into him again, and you both proceeded to shut each other up with your tongues. You found your hand gripping firmly at his hair, squeezing as you rolled your body against him. You were practically dry humping him at this point, and he was responding accordingly. You dragged your hands down his chest, fingers lingering over his scars, curious as to their stories. A matter for another time, unfortunately, as there were more pressing matters at hand. You savored the feeling of the way his muscles twitched under your touch, the way his body practically begged for you. You slowed as you came to the waistband of his pants, eliciting a displeased growl from the elf.

“How impatient. I thought you prided yourself on self-control,” you teased, fingers dancing at the hem. As fun as it was to watch him squirm, you decided he’d gone through enough torture, and pressed your palm against the straining bulge in his trousers. He gasped at the sudden increased friction, bucking against your hand for more, an unspoken request to which you happily obliged. And what a sight it was, the leader of the most elite team of moonshadow elf assassins, bound to the confines of this dank human dungeon, shamelessly rutting against your palm for just a moment of sweet release. You drank it all in for but a moment before removing your hand, savoring the delicious whine that escaped him at the loss of contact.

You peeled yourself off him and stood before him yet again, shuffling up the hem of your gown. You’d be damned if you let an opportunity like this pass you by. The first time he’d gone down on you, he surprised you with a seemingly natural gift for orally pleasing a human woman. Even more surprising was his tongue. Not only was he masterful in his form, there had to be something different about his tongue from that of a human.

Gathering the fabric in your arms, you ran your fingers along your folds, already wet and yearning for him. You deliberately stared him down as you dipped in just enough to show off for him.

“Want a taste?” you said as you brought your fingers to his lips, which he eagerly accepted into his mouth. He locked eyes with you as he sucked them clean, savoring your taste as if it were the rarest of delicacies. “Good boy,” you praised. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

You hooked your leg over his shoulder and took a firm hold on one of his horns, steadying yourself with a hand against the wall behind him. You pulled him closer to right where you wanted him, using almost the whole of your resolve to keep from grinding down on his face right then and there. “What are you waiting for?” you asked, giving his horn a tug. “Dig in.”

Runaan didn’t need to be told twice. He lapped at you teasingly at first, applying just enough pressure to alert you to his presence, but gradually built up to steady, broad strokes that you relished in, moving your hips in time with his motions. You nearly yelped when he nipped at your clit just slightly, giving it some well-deserved attention. Your mind went hazy for a split second when he began to moan into you, resonating through your body. You could finish just like this, but you only had so much time before the people would grow concerned about you spending so much time in here alone with such a dangerous creature. You earned one more groan when you yanked him away by his horn. As you sank back to the ground, you captured his lips again, savoring the taste of your slick on his mouth.

It took a little shuffling, but you managed to tug down the waistband of his trousers enough to free his cock. A sliver of relief came from the sensation of cold air as opposed to the hot restriction of his pants. You kissed him deeper as you began to stroke him, swallowing every moan he gave you. You thumbed over what you supposed you could call the head of his cock, smearing his precum along his length. You took a moment to spit into your palm before returning it to gliding effortlessly along his shaft, courtesy of the extra lubrication. You adored the way he felt in your hand. Similar enough to that of any human man that he was physically compatible with your body, but strange and foreign enough to rivet you. You couldn’t help clenching at the anticipation of having him fill you once again.

Again the thought struck you that, oh, how you wished he had free use of his hands, or that he could at least get into a more convenient position. _No matter, though,_ you decided. So you’d have to take a little more initiative when it came down to the wire. No big deal.

You began nipping at his ears, gently sucking at his lobes while you pumped him. The bucking of his hips had practically turned into him fucking your hand at this point. You could feel the lower, louder, more primal that he was noticeably fighting to keep within himself. With every kiss, the less composure he had left. By the time you’d kissed and bit and suckled your way down his neck to his collarbone, he finally piped up.

“Would you hurry up already?” he nearly snarled. “I – ah _– please._ ”

You couldn’t help but smirk at that. Not only was he on his knees for you, now he was begging? Oh, what an exciting night this was indeed.

“Hmm, I suppose since you did ask so nicely,” you sang.

You positioned yourself on your hands and knees in front of him, hiking your skirts up over your waist. You swirled your fingers over your clit a couple times before more vigorously rubbing it back and forth. Okay, _now_ he had suffered long enough.

You figured he’d need all the help he could get, so you scooted back toward him and took his dick in your hand, carefully lining him up with your entrance. You heard his breath hitch as you smacked him against your folds a couple times before guiding him inside you. You pushed back against him until your hips were flush against his. You let out a soft moan as you rocked your hips in order to adjust to his size. He was not uncomfortably large, but considerably girthier than an average human.

Now was normally the part when, in your previous escapades, he would take the reins if he hadn’t already, truly letting his inner beast free. You were reminded of this by the sound of tugging chains that kept him in his current position. Smugly, you teased him by inching yourself almost entirely off his cock and just as slowly pushing him back fully seated inside you. He knew you would break before he would, though. Though you heard him whimper once or twice, and swallow hard as he steeled himself against your ministrations, you indeed were the one to give up on this and quicken your pace, wishing only that there was some way, any way that you could take him deeper inside your aching cunt.

All he could manage was a pathetic excuse for a thrust, so naturally you picked up the slack. You were thankful that sound did not travel well from here to where the guards were, as the chamber soon filled with the sounds of slapping skin on skin mixed with your combined moans. Your fingers yet again came to play with your clit, bringing you closer, closer to your end. You quickened the pace both of your strokes and your thrusts, shutting your eyes and delving into the memories of faces you’d seen him make to picture what that stupidly beautiful face of his looked like right now. He let out one particularly sinful moan, and you were done for. Your orgasm washed over you in waves, and you were sure your knees would give out on you from the sheer intensity. He reacted in tandem, your spasms bringing him to his release as his cock pulsed inside you.

A hush fell over the room, now only filled with the sound of stuttered breathing followed by that of you pulling his cock from your body. You wobbled as you tried to stand and brush yourself off. You’d have to draw yourself a bath as soon as you got back to your chambers, as you could already feel his seed dripping down your thighs. He watched as you buttoned your blouse, almost as though you were prey he might devour yet again. If only there were time for a round two. Oh, well.

You tucked him back into his pants as you found him, and removed the board from the door, placing it back where it was.

Before you left, you crouched before him, cupping his jaw and catching his lips in one last passionate kiss. There was something oddly tender in his gaze as you pulled away and locked eyes. You reached up to grab his hand, four fingers intertwining with your five.

“Until next time, Runaan. And I do hope there will be a next time,” you said, giving his hand a squeeze. And with that, you rose to your feet, and strode out the door, looking back one last time before ducking back out into the main corridor.

The guard straightened their posture upon your return.

“Did the uh, did the interrogation go well?” they stuttered out.

“It went,” you said coolly.

“Did you get anything out of him?”

They could not see the sly grin you tried to force from your visage as you made your beeline for the stairs.

“Nothing worth Lord Viren’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets.
> 
> Writing blog @nebulous-library on tumblr.
> 
> Oh, also, the dong I had in mind for Runaan whilst writing this? Check out the Kona on Bad Dragon’s website. That’s the dong.


End file.
